Applicant has discovered problems with current methods for sales pipeline automation. In some examples, a plurality of manual steps in the sales process may be eliminated and/or the rewards systems for sales may be improved. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, Applicant has solved many of these identified problems by developing a solution that is embodied by the present invention, which is described in detail below.